Wake Up Call
by blacksunset1214
Summary: For years, Link lived life happily and without any regrets. It's later on that reality decides to slap him hard in the face. Modern AU.


**My new Zelink story! As a writer, I try not to make my plots too cliché, and add twists that you, as readers, find surprising. It makes reading stories much more exciting. So don't worry, it's not the typical sappy love story. My inspiration? I'll tell you another time. Just remember; **_read in between the lines _**(whatever that means).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or any other companies I will mention in this story. I only own any OCs I create.**

* * *

**Link's POV**

_I sped down the empty highway, driving just barely under the speed limit. The clock read 12 A.M. by the time I drove down the main street of my college campus, Hyrule University. Stopping at a red light, I didn't see the pair of headlights that were coming closer and closer. When I finally saw them, it was too late. Before I knew it, we collided. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the screeching of tires on the pavement cut through the silent night air. I swerved to the left, hoping to avoid any other damage. Instead, I crashed into a street lamp. The wind knocked out of me, everything slowly faded to black._

* * *

**December 3****rd****, 2012**

I shot up in bed, my forehead glistening with sweat. That dream was so… _vivid._ Everything felt so real. I think things like that are called… Lucid dreams? Looking over at my alarm clock, I realize that it's 6:30 A.M. It's Saturday, so I don't have any classes. Across the room, my roommate, Kafei, is sprawled out on his bed, sleeping soundly. His leg and arm are hanging off the edge, and he lets out tiny snores once in awhile. Sighing, I slowly climb out of bed and change out of my pajamas. _I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep now. I might as well go to the library to study for midterms._ After brushing my teeth and attempting to tame my unruly hair, I bundle up in jeans, a gray sweater, and a striped Abercrombie & Fitch scarf. Slipping on my Timberlands, I head out of the building and into the frosty December air.

When I reached the library, I had my books in a messenger bag slung over my shoulder and my regular drink from Starbucks, a venti drip. When I opened the doors, I saw that it was practically empty. I'm not surprised, though. Nobody wants to be at the library this early on a Saturday morning. In the far corner, I spot a head of blond hair. Looking closely, I realize that it's a classmate in my calculus and history classes. Textbooks are strewn haphazardly around her, and a Dunkin' Donuts cup is pushed to the side. I watch as she pages through a textbook, tucking her hair behind her ear and biting her lower lip in concentration. _What was her name? Zoey? Zola? Well, I know that it starts with a Z. I don't know much about her. She sits in the front, and always seems to be writing down notes. Maybe we can study together. _Walking over, she looks up and gives me a small smile. Looking closely, I realized that she has pale, creamy skin, and blue-violet eyes. _I've never actually seen her face, but she looks really pretty._

"Hi, um, aren't we in the same calculus and history class? I'm Link Tomlinson," I introduced.

"Oh yeah, we are! I'm Zelda. Zelda Harkinian." _I knew it started with a Z!_ "Uh, I was just studying for the calculus exam. Would you like to sit down?"

"Sure."

Zelda stacks the textbooks into a pile and shoves them off to the side while I set my bag down on the floor and my cup on the table. Plopping down in the seat across from her, I take out my notebook. For awhile, everything is silent between us. I try to make sense of the complicated equations, but I'm completely lost. She eventually must've noticed my confused expression, because she says,

"If you want, I could explain some things to you."

"Yes, please." I sigh in relief. "Math isn't my strongest subject…"

"I know how you feel."

After five long hours of studying, we finally emerged from the library.

"Thanks for studying with me, Link. It's much better when you have somebody else to study with," she said.

"Yeah, it sure is. Hey, um, would you like to get lunch?" I gestured to a café.

"Oh, I would, but I have to get back to my roommate to see how she's doing. She came home really drunk last night, and passed out. She's probably waking up by now."

"Oh, well, ok then. Good luck with that. See you later, Zelda!" I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"See you, Link!" she grinned, then started to walk away.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. Just a little preview, so it's really short. I'll have the next chapter up shortly (hopefully). I'm still writing Princess Who, too. My cousins just came from China to visit us for like, a month, so I've been hanging out with them. One of my cousins just got a Nintendo 3ds, so I've been going crazy with Ocarina of Time. I've only been playing it for about four days, and I'm already over half way done! Lol, still, nothing beats the original, though! The Nintendo 64 version will always be the best, good graphics or not. Ok, well, Link wasn't really aware that he was dreaming, but I still think it could be called a lucid dream because he could feel the sensation of being crushed by metal. Oh, and don't know what lucid dreams are? Ask Mr. G. Don't know who Mr. G is? Google it. Still can't find out who Mr. G is? Think about who I asked you to ask and think about what G stands for. Hehe, I'll see you soon!**

**-liveoutloud120**


End file.
